1. Field of the Invention
The present application relates generally to medical devices and methods for reducing the intraocular pressure in an animal eye and, more particularly, to shunt-type stenting devices for permitting and/or enhancing aqueous outflow from the eye's anterior chamber toward existing outflow pathways and associated methods thereof for the treatment of glaucoma in general. Furthermore, the invention relates to the delivery of bioactive agents to ocular tissue from an implant.
2. Description of the Related Art
The human eye is a specialized sensory organ capable of light reception and able to receive visual images. The trabecular meshwork serves as a drainage channel and is located in the anterior chamber angle formed between the iris and the cornea. The trabecular meshwork maintains a balanced pressure in the anterior chamber of the eye by allowing aqueous humor to flow from the anterior chamber.
About two percent of people in the United States have glaucoma. Glaucoma is a group of eye diseases encompassing a broad spectrum of clinical presentations, etiologies, and treatment modalities. Glaucoma causes pathological changes in the optic nerve, visible on the optic disk, and it causes corresponding visual field loss, resulting in blindness if untreated. Lowering intraocular pressure is a major treatment goal in all glaucomas.
In glaucomas associated with an elevation in eye pressure (intraocular hypertension), the source of resistance to outflow of aqueous humor is mainly in the trabecular meshwork. The tissue of the trabecular meshwork allows the aqueous humor (“aqueous”) to enter Schlemm's canal, which then empties into aqueous collector channels in the posterior wall of Schlemm's canal and then into aqueous veins, which form the episcleral venous system. Aqueous humor is a transparent liquid that fills the region between the cornea, at the front of the eye, and the lens. The aqueous humor is continuously secreted by the ciliary body around the lens, so there is an essentially constant flow of aqueous humor from the ciliary body to the eye's anterior chamber. The anterior chamber pressure is determined by a balance between the production of aqueous and its exit through the trabecular meshwork (major route) or uveal scleral outflow (minor route). The trabecular meshwork is located between the outer rim of the iris and the back of the cornea, in the anterior chamber angle. The portion of the trabecular meshwork adjacent to Schlemm's canal (the juxtacanalicular meshwork) causes most of the resistance to aqueous outflow.
Glaucoma is grossly classified into two categories: closed-angle glaucoma, also known as “angle closure” glaucoma, and open-angle glaucoma. Closed-angle glaucoma is caused by closure of the anterior chamber angle by contact between the iris and the inner surface of the trabecular meshwork. Closure of this anatomical angle prevents normal drainage of aqueous humor from the anterior chamber of the eye.
Open-angle glaucoma is any glaucoma in which the angle of the anterior chamber remains open, but the exit of aqueous through the trabecular meshwork is diminished. The exact cause for diminished filtration is unknown for most cases of open-angle glaucoma. Primary open-angle glaucoma is the most common of the glaucomas, and it is often asymptomatic in the early to moderately advanced stage. Patients may suffer substantial, irreversible vision loss prior to diagnosis and treatment. However, there are secondary open-angle glaucomas that may include edema or swelling of the trabecular spaces (e.g., from corticosteroid use), abnormal pigment dispersion, or diseases such as hyperthyroidism that produce vascular congestion.
Current therapies for glaucoma are directed at decreasing intraocular pressure. Medical therapy includes topical ophthalmic drops or oral medications that reduce the production or increase the outflow of aqueous. However, these drug therapies for glaucoma are sometimes associated with significant side effects, such as headache, blurred vision, allergic reactions, death from cardiopulmonary complications, and potential interactions with other drugs. When drug therapy fails, surgical therapy is used. Surgical therapy for open-angle glaucoma consists of laser trabeculoplasty, trabeculectomy, and implantation of aqueous shunts after failure of trabeculectomy or if trabeculectomy is unlikely to succeed. Trabeculectomy is a major surgery that is widely used and is augmented with topically applied anticancer drugs, such as 5-fluorouracil or mitomycin-C to decrease scarring and increase the likelihood of surgical success.
Approximately 100,000 trabeculectomies are performed on Medicare-age patients per year in the United States. This number would likely increase if the morbidity associated with trabeculectomy could be decreased. The current morbidity associated with trabeculectomy consists of failure (10-15%); infection (a life long risk of 2-5%); choroidal hemorrhage, a severe internal hemorrhage from low intraocular pressure, resulting in visual loss (1%); cataract formation; and hypotony maculopathy (potentially reversible visual loss from low intraocular pressure).
For these reasons, surgeons have tried for decades to develop a workable surgery for the trabecular meshwork.
The surgical techniques that have been tried and practiced are goniotomy/trabeculotomy and other mechanical disruptions of the trabecular meshwork, such as trabeculopuncture, goniophotoablation, laser trabecular ablation, and goniocurretage. These are all major operations and are briefly described below.
Goniotomy/Trabeculotomy:
Goniotomy and trabeculotomy are simple and directed techniques of microsurgical dissection with mechanical disruption of the trabecular meshwork. These initially had early favorable responses in the treatment of open-angle glaucoma. However, long-term review of surgical results showed only limited success in adults. In retrospect, these procedures probably failed due to cellular repair and fibrosis mechanisms and a process of “filling in.” Filling in is a detrimental effect of collapsing and closing in of the opening created in the trabecular meshwork. Once the openings close, the pressure builds back up and the surgery fails.
Trabeculopuncture:
Q-switched Neodymium (Nd) YAG lasers also have been investigated as an optically invasive technique for creating full-thickness holes in trabecular meshwork. However, the relatively small hole created by this trabeculopuncture technique exhibits a filling-in effect and fails.
Goniophotoablation/Laser Trabecular Ablation:
Goniophotoablation is disclosed by Berlin in U.S. Pat. No. 4,846,172 and involves the use of an excimer laser to treat glaucoma by ablating the trabecular meshwork. This was demonstrated not to succeed by clinical trial. Hill et al. disclosed the use of an Erbium:YAG laser to create full-thickness holes through trabecular meshwork (Hill et al., Lasers in Surgery and Medicine 11:341-346, 1991). This technique was investigated in a primate model and a limited human clinical trial at the University of California, Irvine. Although morbidity was zero in both trials, success rates did not warrant further human trials. Failure was again from filling in of surgically created defects in the trabecular meshwork by repair mechanisms. Neither of these is a viable surgical technique for the treatment of glaucoma.
Goniocurretage:
This is an ab interno (from the inside), mechanically disruptive technique that uses an instrument similar to a cyclodialysis spatula with a microcurette at the tip. Initial results were similar to trabeculotomy: it failed due to repair mechanisms and a process of filling in.
Although trabeculectomy is the most commonly performed filtering surgery, viscocanalostomy (VC) and non penetrating trabeculectomy (NPT) are two new variations of filtering surgery. These are ab externo (from the outside), major ocular procedures in which Schlemm's canal is surgically exposed by making a large and very deep scleral flap. In the VC procedure, Schlemm's canal is cannulated and viscoelastic substance injected (which dilates Schlemm's canal and the aqueous collector channels). In the NPT procedure, the inner wall of Schlemm's canal is stripped off after surgically exposing the canal.
Trabeculectomy, VC, and NPT involve the formation of an opening or hole under the conjunctiva and scleral flap into the anterior chamber, such that aqueous humor is drained onto the surface of the eye or into the tissues located within the lateral wall of the eye. These surgical operations are major procedures with significant ocular morbidity. Where trabeculectomy, VC, and NPT were thought to have a low chance for success in particular cases, a number of implantable drainage devices have been used to ensure that the desired filtration and outflow of aqueous humor through the surgical opening will continue. The risk of placing a glaucoma drainage device also includes hemorrhage, infection, and diplopia (double vision).
All of the above surgeries and variations thereof have numerous disadvantages and moderate success rates. They involve substantial trauma to the eye and require great surgical skill in creating a hole through the full thickness of the sclera into the subconjunctival space. The procedures are generally performed in an operating room and have a prolonged recovery time for vision.
The complications of existing filtration surgery have prompted ophthalmic surgeons to find other approaches to lowering intraocular pressure or treating tissue of trabecular meshwork.
The trabecular meshwork and juxtacanalicular tissue together provide the majority of resistance to the outflow of aqueous and, as such, are logical targets for tissue stimulation/rejuvenating or shunting in the treatment of open-angle glaucoma. In addition, minimal amounts of tissue are displaced and functions of the existing physiologic outflow pathways are restored.
As reported in Arch. Ophthalm. (2000) 118:412, glaucoma remains a leading cause of blindness, and filtration surgery remains an effective, important option in controlling the disease. However, modifying existing filtering surgery techniques in any profound way to increase their effectiveness appears to have reached a dead end. The article further states that the time has come to search for new surgical approaches that may provide better and safer care for patients with glaucoma.
Examples of implantable shunts and surgical methods for maintaining an opening for the release of aqueous from the anterior chamber of the eye to the sclera or space beneath the conjunctiva have been disclosed in, for example, Hsia et al., U.S. Pat. No. 6,059,772 and Baerveldt, U.S. Pat. No. 6,050,970.
Examples of implantable shunts or devices for maintaining an opening for the release of aqueous humor from the anterior chamber of the eye to the sclera or space underneath conjunctiva have been disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,007,511 (Prywes), U.S. Pat. No. 6,007,510 (Nigam), U.S. Pat. No. 5,893,837 (Eagles et al.), U.S. Pat. No. 5,882,327 (Jacob), U.S. Pat. No. 5,879,319 (Pynson et al.), U.S. Pat. No. 5,807,302 (Wandel), U.S. Pat. No. 5,752,928 (de Roulhac et al.), U.S. Pat. No. 5,743,868 (Brown et al.), U.S. Pat. No. 5,704,907 (Nordquist et al.), U.S. Pat. No. 5,626,559 (Solomon), U.S. Pat. No. 5,626,558 (Suson), U.S. Pat. No. 5,601,094 (Reiss), RE. 35,390 (Smith), U.S. Pat. No. 5,558,630 (Fisher), U.S. Pat. No. 5,558,629 (Baerveldt et al.), U.S. Pat. No. 5,520,631 (Nordquist et al.), U.S. Pat. No. 5,476,445 (Baerveldt et al.), U.S. Pat. No. 5,454,796 (Krupin), U.S. Pat. No. 5,433,701 (Rubinstein), U.S. Pat. No. 5,397,300 (Baerveldt et al.), U.S. Pat. No. 5,372,577 (Ungerleider), U.S. Pat. No. 5,370,607 (Memmen), U.S. Pat. No. 5,338,291 (Speckman et al.), U.S. Pat. No. 5,300,020 (L'Esperance, Jr.), U.S. Pat. No. 5,178,604 (Baerveldt et al.), U.S. Pat. No. 5,171,213 (Price, Jr.), U.S. Pat. No. 5,041,081 (Odrich), U.S. Pat. No. 4,968,296 (Ritch et al.), U.S. Pat. No. 4,936,825 (Ungerleider), U.S. Pat. No. 4,886,488 (White), U.S. Pat. No. 4,750,901 (Molteno), U.S. Pat. No. 4,634,418 (Binder), U.S. Pat. No. 4,604,087 (Joseph), U.S. Pat. No. 4,554,918 (White), U.S. Pat. No. 4,521,210 (Wong), U.S. Pat. No. 4,428,746 (Mendez), U.S. Pat. No. 4,402,681 (Haas et al.), U.S. Pat. No. 4,175,563 (Arenberg et al.), and U.S. Pat. No. 4,037,604 (Newkirk).
All of the above embodiments and variations thereof have numerous disadvantages and moderate success rates. They involve substantial trauma to the eye and require great surgical skill in creating a hole through the full thickness of the sclera into the subconjunctival space. The procedures are generally performed in an operating room and involve a prolonged recovery time for vision. The complications of existing filtration surgery have prompted ophthalmic surgeons to find other approaches to lowering intraocular pressure.
Because the trabecular meshwork and juxtacanalicular tissue together provide the majority of resistance to the outflow of aqueous, they are logical targets for surgical removal in the treatment of open-angle glaucoma. In addition, minimal amounts of tissue need be altered and existing physiologic outflow pathways can be utilized.